Love Lessons
by ChibiKagura
Summary: Aska would much rather spend her time dreaming and eating peach pastries than studying, but things may change when she gets a new teacher. Lots of fluff and pastry throwing! AxSY one-shot.


Does anybody else think Aska/Sang Yung is an adorable pairing? I checked and there are only two other stories dedicated to them. They need more love, people!

This is my first post on (not my first fic)

Please read, review, and enjoy this bit of fluff!

Love Lessons

…_And we'll make it a playground with gingerbread houses and chocolate sauce and whipped…_

A loud rapping sound rudely interrupted Aska's sugar-filled dream. Someone was knocking on her chamber door, and she was not in any mood to answer.

"Whaddya want, ya old geezer?" snapped the half-conscious young princess, assuming her elder, Chanan, was about to scold her for one reason or another. She rolled over in bed and covered her head with a tasseled red pillow.

"A-Aska-sama, it's time for your studies," stammered a small voice from outside.

"Sang Yung?" Aska asked in slight surprise. Still somewhat reluctantly, she crawled out of bed and trudged over to the door. She paused briefly in front of her ornate gold mirror before letting her subordinate enter.

The princess immediately flopped back down on her bed. The last thing she wanted to do right now was study, but for some reason, she found it harder to protest this time. Propping herself up on her pillows like a queen, she looked at her clueless-faced servant, who was having extreme difficulty moving a small table over to her bed.

"Isn't the Geezer supposed to be teaching us today?" she asked.

"He had business with an ambassador from Autozam," replied a dazed-looking Sang Yung from the foot of the bed.

Aska crawled across the frilly pink and red covers and peered down at him. "So why the heck did the Geezer send _you_ of all people?"

"I volun-…I mean, lets get started, shall we?" Sang Yung babbled, turning a glowing crimson. He hurriedly stood and slammed the book he was carrying open on the table. "Today's lesson is on Fahren's economic policy." He figured that if he picked a boring topic, then she would look away.

"You're weird," yawned Aska, stretching. _Great_, she thought, _even with him, the lesson's going to be as stupid as ever._ She reached into a basket on her bedside table and pulled out a handful of peach pastries. The princess decided to amuse herself by throwing the pastries at Sang Yung and trying to knock the ridiculous hat off of his head. At the very least, she could get him to look up from his book and look at her for a change.

"After signing this treaty, Fahren has had limited trade access wi-…w-will you please pay attention, Aska-sama?" asked Sang Yung. His eyes met hers for a second, but he quickly turned away with his cheeks on fire. "Now, where were…"

"Quit yappin!" interrupted the annoyed princess, heaving the last pastry at Sang Yung's head. This time, her aim was true. The pastry splattered in between the helpless boy's dotted eyes and peach cream dripped down the sides of his nose.

"I think that is enough studying for one day," Sang Yung said meekly. He stood up and turned towards the door, his back facing Aska. The princess' frustration disappeared in an instant.

"Wait, Sang Yung!" she called after his retreating back. He paused and made eye contact with his feet, his face shining. Aska rolled off her bed and grabbed another pastry from the bowl. This time, instead of throwing it, she placed it in her servant's small hand. This action only made him, if at all possible, turn redder.

"For a smart person, you sure are dense," said the princess with a smile.

"Aska-sama," Sang Yung mumbled, looking up at his Lady. His face resembled something about to spontaneously combust.

"C'mon, we're not sure we understand this eco-eco-economony stuff. Help us study some more, Sang Yung!"

"H-hai!" he exclaimed, tripping over his own feet in his scramble towards the table. He sat down at the small table and opened his book, while she resumed her spot on the bed. Sang Yung once again started his lecture.

"Economy is the management of…"

Aska leaned closer to her new teacher, not wanting to miss a single word.

_Chibi-Kagura_


End file.
